The Real Hero Mutation
by Whoisnormal
Summary: "Sheldon what would you do if comic book stories were real?" asked Amy handing him a glass of Strawberry Quick. "Please don't be silly Amy, we both know that my brilliant mind would be controlling everything" said Sheldon grinning in arrogance. Is Sheldon right? Can he control himself in front of his fears?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry I've been inactive for a long time and...well in the meantime I fell in love with a lot of other fandoms (like Big Bang and The Walking Dead) but now I'm here with this new Shamy story. I published this chapter on Tumblr and now here. I hope you like it and leave a lot of comments!**

* * *

Sheldon slowly opened his eyes, slightly dizzy and confuse. The area around him was unfamiliar and he couldn't understand if he was in a hospital room or in someone's house. His body was wrapped in a wool blanket and he could hear a rhythmical beep coming from some medical machine. He noticed he was wearing no t-shirt or undershirt and some bandages were covering what he supposed was a big cut right across his chest.

 _What a strange situation. Where am I? How did I get here?_

He tried to move his right arm but it was wrapped in a cast. On the back of his left hand there was a strange black stain. He couldn't focus on its shape. He thought it was some kind of tattoo. He sighed in frustration.

 _Great. A punky teenager took advantage of my unconscious body to express his hippy-dippy personality with permanent ink._

His head was heavy as well. With the corner of his eyes he could see another bed beside him.

 _That's where the beep comes from._

He slowly turned to see his "roommate".

 _Oh dear Lord._

Then he remembered.

* * *

 **Three days ago.**

First days of summer were always the toughest for Sheldon. His body needed to get used to the new temperature and climate. He hated summer. Strange flying bugs and sweaty people were his nightmare. How could he deal with all of the germs they were carrying on? But today was different. The warm air outside was strangely delightful and he felt like going to work by bus or with Leonard was a waste of time because he couldn't enjoy the summer day.  
He decided to walk to Cal-Tech and maybe have lunch with Amy. He was so happy after fixing all the issues in their relationship and now the newly-engaged couple was thinking about moving forward with physical intimacy.  
At lunch time, Sheldon went to the cafeteria, bought food and then he went to the biology department. He stopped at Amy's lab and knocked as usual.

*Knock, knock, knock* "Amy"  
*Knock, knock, knock* "Amy"  
*Knock, knock, knock* "Amy"

She opened the door with a bright smile and sparkly emerald eyes.

"Come in Sheldon. What a surprise! I didn't expect you to come!" and he surprised her again with a chaste kiss on the lips.

 _My vixen_

* * *

That's everything he could remember, nothing else. His memories stopped there. He thought he was shocked or under some kind of pill, but the vision of his fiancée lying on that bed made him feel powerless, desperate and scared.  
He notice her glasses and ring on the bedside table between the beds. He looked back at her.  
There were some bruises on her neck and face, her arms were completely covered by bandages and her wrists were tied on the side of the bed.  
He could feel his heartbeat rise in fear.

"What have they done to you?" he whispered in desperation, crying in silent while, scenario after scenario, he was thinking about all the possibilities.

 _It's my fault. I'm sure it's mine. Probably I ran like a coward…as always. I'm so sorry I let them do this to you. Oh Amy…will you ever forgive me?_

He reached her hand.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!"

Too late. He took her hand in his. He expected to feel the warmth of her palm instead of a rush of pain all over his body.

" _Tepid water please"  
"It's time for me to make love to your daughter's vagina"  
"Fascinating"  
"You smell like baby powder"  
SHELDOOON!  
"OH IT'S A TIARA!"  
"Are you saying you wanna spank me?"  
"Will you be my girlfriend?"  
"When I look at your eyes and you look back at mine…"  
SHELDON PLEASE!  
"…everything feels not quite normal"  
"I kiss you on the lips"  
"I kiss you on the…lips as well"  
WAKE UP!  
"I like you…quirks and all"  
"They think our relationship is a joke!"  
NO! SHELDON!  
"You tell me one reason why I can't leave here!"  
"Oh kissing is romantic!"  
SHELDON DON'T!  
"Did you hear yourself woman?!"  
"I love you too"  
"I don't hate you, I love you"  
DON'T LEAVE ME!  
"Are you asking me to go to Mars with you?"  
"We could have our first sleepover"  
"I need some time to take a step back…"  
PLEASE, STAY!  
"…and reevaluate our situation"  
"Marry me"  
SHELDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_

He opened his eyes breathless and didn't let go her hand. He saw the history of their relationship in less than a second.  
The screams. How could he forget her voice. He felt her pain, her fear, her love. She was screaming, telling him to stay. He saw an explosion, the fire, the mess, the cries. Something happened to them. They were alive but he didn't know if Amy would be anymore. He needed her to know. He would never leave her side, he would always protect her, love her and comfort her. He would be her rock and won't let anybody touch her again.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TUCH HER!"

A girl stormed into theROOM screaming, waving her hands in the air like some kind of Italian weirdo. She was young and Sheldon didn't like her. He wanted some answers. Now.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO US?!"

* * *

 **A/N: next chapter is gonna be a little bit longer and you're gonna see those super powers I was talking about and...we will explore a little bit this mysterious girl and her history. She and Amy are going to "along" very soon. And then...who knows...**

 **Live long and prosper**

 **Whoisnormal**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with this new chapter! Yay! So I promised you we will get to know this girl...well finally we have a name and soon we will have a story. I'm sure you will hate and love her.**

* * *

 _"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TUCH HER!"_

 _A girl stormed into the room screaming, waving her hands in the air like some kind of Italian weirdo. She was young and Sheldon didn't like her. He wanted some answers. Now._

 _"WHAT DID YOU DO TO US?!"_

* * *

The girl was tall for her age thought Sheldon, she looked like a teenager but something was different in her. She had curly reddish hair, a pair of big dark eyes, rounded by dark circles, and a piercing under her bottom lip. She had a scar across her nose and a brace with green rubber bands. Her pale skin was too thick for her young age, like she never had the possibility of enjoying her youth. An evident particular caught Sheldon's eyes: her right arm was protected by metal plaques divided by a thin shiny blue line which Sheldon thought was hiding nerves or cables. " _She could be a drone."_

"I saved your life now shut up before you wake her up and kill us!" said the girl pointing a sleepy Amy, trying to suppress the thought of suffocating that man with her own hands. " _So annoying…I don't even understand why I saved them…"_

"How can I possibly kill us?" asked Sheldon thinking how on this planet he could do something so terribly wrong.

"No…not you stupid…she…she can kill us" responded the redhead like it was everyday business. Dealing with survivors like her was so naturally boring, she even stopped caring about their feelings and started just to think about keeping them alive so she wouldn't have them around for a long time. It was tough but she had to do it.

Sheldon was completely indignant by the way she was acting and talking. " _My Amy…how could she…? "_. That girl was absolutely out of her mind. Amy was everything but a murderer and even science could prove how wrong that arrogant teenager was. Her criminal record was immaculate and even Amy's hormones during her cycle couldn't bring her to that kind of level of craziness. She looked so quiet and peaceful but at the same time exhausted and desperate, waiting for someone who could save her from her prison in that state of chaos. Gosh how he hated chaos.

"How can you say that? My Amy wouldn't hurt anyone!" he sat on the bed and stared at her ring, Meemaw's old ring. She was smart, beautiful, talented, dedicated, passionate about her work, devoted to their love. Being a killer wasn't in her genes. It was mathematically impossible.

"You woke her up yesterday…you had a panic attack but I don't think you remember a thing…I gave so many sedatives that even an elephant could fell asleep" she leaned her back on the wall, hand in her pockets, playing with her piercing. "Anyway, she had her first crisis…it was worse than I thought…she's really strong, I've never seen anything like this. I don't know if she will ever learn how to control herself. She held my wrist and almost crushed it" she continued looking at her bionic wrist "She hurt her arms trying to crack mine but that's the last thing to be worried about."

Sheldon was speechless. He couldn't believe what he had just listened. Amy, his Amy, the woman who loves him so much she could die, the woman he loved and respected with all of his heart, tried to hurt someone. " _That's not good…she's not…Amy…that girl did something to her…she would never…oh my…Amy I'm so sorry…"_ a tear rolled down his cheek. Without even notice it, he was crying.

"Do you know her?" asked the girl carelessly and a bit cynically. This was the question she always asked but never cared to listen to the answer. She automatically turned off her ears so she would avoid all the sympathy, the tears and the feelings.

Sheldon was broken. He wanted to pick up his pieces but he felt like he was broken for her. He had to pick up their pieces. Their life was shuttered and they might be dead by the end of the week. What day of the week was? He couldn't remember. He was too shocked. He just wanted to push the rewind button until he was with her, on his couch, on their spots, at 4A. He let the tears silently fall down his cerulean eyes. Gosh her eyes. He did miss her eyes. Emerald green with gold flicks and a blue line on the outside of her iris, sparkling in pure joy at the sight of him when he surprised her that day. He touched his lips with the tip of his long fingers. Her lips…thin, sweet, intoxicating. He would die for one of her kiss right now. He felt dead inside, turned off, paralyzed.

"She's my fiancée"

She didn't want to hear it, she couldn't hear it. Why? Why did she hear it? Now she was involved in it. Usually the few people survived the first two days and the ones who did were alone, crying for someone who they didn't know, telling her stories about him or her, how annoying she always thought, but now, now it was different. "I'm sorry". She looked down to her feet and sighed. " _That's why they were together"._ "By the way I'm Sofia…if you need something press that blue button in the remote near the bed"

She gave another look at Amy and left.

* * *

 **A/N: This is it! I hope you liked it! I'm sure you want to know what happened to our favourute couple, don't you? Well let me know in your comments and I'll see wether or not wrote about it or let you wait a little bit longer.**

 **Live long and prosper**

 **Whoisnormal**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tantantaaaaaan! The chapter of truth! You asked for it and there it is. I hope you like and enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. A lot of questions will be answered here and you were also curious about Sofia and her story...well you and our Shamyship will get to know something but I tell you I don't want to ruin all the fun of leaving a little bit of fog in the situation...but don't worry! This puzzle is gonna be solved ;)**

* * *

The day of the accident was warm and calm. No one could ever imagined what would happened, but things like this could be avoided for sure.

For Cal-Tech Nuclear Physics department was a big day. A research equip would do a very dangerous experiment with uranium and all the eyes of the scientific commission were on the university. The experiment would start at 10 a.m. , the media was there with cameras and blogger from all over the country. Who could ever imagine that a stupid grad student would ruin everything and put in danger thousands of lives.

Everybody knows uranium is a really instable element. One wrong move and the entire building would blow up, making a lot of victims. And that's exactly what happened.

Pasadena was in shock. The news were just talking about the victims of the explosion, radiation, decontamination and survivors.

Two hundred people dead, twenty survivors, two missing, but nobody knew that. Nobody had to know that.

Things like this happened before. Scientists give their life for Science every day, but not always their experiments work without troubles. The Government created a section (RHA) in order to help the victims of those experiments and protect them, but at a price: the survivors had to help the country protecting the population from every threat.

The area was evacuated and two members of RHA were send there to find someone whose DNA had been damaged but not completely.

A girl with a bionic arm and a young men with the size of a wardrobe found two people in the rubble of what was once the Biology department.

A man and a woman. They had some cuts but nothing physically serious. The woman still had her lab coat on. Probably she was a biologist. It was easy and fast. The strange couple left with the scientist and the man without being seen. Now their lives were Government competence.

* * *

Sheldon was tired. Apparently his system was still on sedatives so he couldn't keep his eyes open. He needed to sleep but he was too concerned. He was scared that Amy could have a crisis and he wouldn't be able to wake up to call Sofia in time and save his precious fiancée. He didn't think about where he was or who was that girl. It was weird but he was too exhausted to be worried about it. He would ask everything he wanted to know in an appropriate time, after the nap.

He was about to fall asleep when he heard the beep of the machine go faster. " _Amy's heartbeat is faster"_ he thought. Maybe it was another crisis. He turned to the side of the bed in order to click the blue button on the remote for help. He waited for a while until he heard Amy's heartbeat and breath go too fast. She was shaking on her bed, trying to get rid of the ropes who tied her on the bed. She kept her eyes shut turning her head from the left to the right like when she had nightmares. She looked like a lioness in prison. Amy broke the ropes pulling them away and now she was convulsing like she was having a seizure.

"Oh God Amy no!" Sheldon got up from his bed and ran to her. She was shaking, punching, kicking. He didn't know what to do, afraid to hurt her somehow.

"I NEED TO GO HOME!" she screamed "I NEED TO GO HOME! I NEED TO GO HOME!" she punched him on his right arm. He felt a crack. She broke his arm with a punch. He felt a shot of pain and tears. He tried to take his feeling down and focus on Amy. Suddenly he heard another crack, another shot of pain. He could move his arm. It wasn't broken anymore. Sheldon knew what it was, he saw that in comic books, movies and TV series but he never thought he could heal so fast. He was sure now. Something happened to his DNA.

She got up from the bed still screaming. She opened her eyes and pounced on Sheldon. She threw him against the wall "BRING ME HOME!" she started to punch him in his stomach brutally. "Amy please…" Sheldon suffered helplessly. He wanted to help her but he didn't know how. Another punch, stronger than the others, hit him. He was in a sea of pain. The metallic taste in his mouth made him realize he had blood in it. She stopped her assault for a moment but started again holding him too tight and throwing him to the wall over and over again. He begged her to stop between his screams.

" _It's just a crisis, she's out of control. Her pupils are dilated, she's in pain like you...do something Sheldon, you're brilliant…you can't let her doing this…"_

He leaned on his instinct. While she was throwing him again, he wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could. They smashed on the wall. He was trying to keep her in his arms while he was stroking her hair with his shaky hand. He leaned his mouth near her ear and started to sing softly "Soft Kitty".

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur"

" _I know you're chaos Amy, but please, I need intelligent Amy now…"_

He felt her grip weaken until she was just holding him like when they were dancing at prom.

"Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr purr purr"

"Sheldon…" he heard her whisper.

He closed his eyes and sighed in relief. "I knew you were there" he kissed her forehead and lift her chin up with his thumb.

She was confused, disorientated and tired, but so happy to be in Sheldon's arms. She noticed she had bandages all over her arms, she was drenched in sweat and he was holding her, in this state. She looked up to meet his blue eyes, but couldn't hold her worry when she saw one of his eyes swollen, rounded by a dark bruise. "Your eye…what happened?"

"Nothing to be worried about…you had a crisis…it was an accident" finally he heard her voice again, he saw her eyes, he felt her skin on his. God, the pain vanished at the sight of her beauty. She was like one the most rare and fragile flowers in the garden and he was the young boy, mesmerized by her gorgeousness, who would protect her from the wind and the snow.

"I'm sorry…" she said softly. A warm tear crossed her cheek, followed by another and another one. He whipped them away with his fingers and leaned his forehead on hers. "Don't cry…we are in a safe place" he said in a whisper, caressing her cheek with his thumb, keeping her near.

Amy heard a pair of footsteps stop.

"She's awake"

They turned. A girl was standing there with an half smile on her face and her arms crossed around her chest "So you're supposed to be Amy. Nice to meet you…I'm Sofia the owner of this place" the young girl shook Amy's hand. The first thing she notice was her bionic arm. " _She's too young to be the owner of this…whatever this is"_ thought Amy. "Now can you please follow me? I don't think you both need those bandages and cast anymore. I've seen how fast you recover. They would just bother you. Don't worry. We will give you something to wear and a place to sleep."

Sheldon took the glasses and the ring and gave them to Amy. "Thank you"

They followed the girl into what they thought was a giant lab. Sheldon thought it was the right time to ask her his questions "I'm sorry but can you tell us where and why are we here?"

Sofia sighed but didn't stop walking " _Oh God…here we go"_ . She wasn't in the mood to tell them everything now besides it was late, she was tired and hungry. "I will answer to all of your questions tomorrow morning. Now it's 12.30 a.m., it's late and you need to sleep."

Sheldon gulped "What?! 12.30 a.m.?! It's past my bed time! I need to go to sleep quickly, otherwise my schedule would be messed up!" Sofia gave him a confused look _"Fantastic…he's a weirdo…why me?!"._ Amy noticed her expression so she explained her "He has a routine schedule, it's part of his OCD"

"Oh…" she sighed in resignation " _They're both weirdos…"_

A boy with dark hair and green eyes approached to them. He seemed to be in the middle of his twenties and he had a tattoo on his clavicle. Sofia introduced him to the couple "This is Noah, our doctor, he will take out you bandages". The young man shook both Sheldon's and Amy's hands, lead them in a sterilized room and proceed to remove the cast and the bandages. Then he showed them their bedroom and gave them some clothes. Amy recognized her cardigans and skirts and Sheldon's t-shirts "This is our stuff, how did you get it?"

"Some birds took it" answered Noah with a smile "See you tomorrow then." Before he could go out of the room, Sheldon called him to ask him what da of the week was. "It's Thursday"

Sheldon thanked Noah and then turned to face Amy. She was smiling. "It's date night…aren't you…forgetting something?"

"Vixen" he said smiling, then he got closer to her, holding her waist. Then he took his lips on hers in a long passionate kiss. He was so relieved she was alive. That kiss sent him to the moon. God she tasted so good and he couldn't get enough of her intoxicating lips. So sweet. Their tongues were dancing in the most passionate tango. No words were needed. Just a kiss before going to bed.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally she woke up! Now I may change the rating to M because I will put some action and blood here and...well I promise you I will write about Shamy's first time (not so soon...first I need to find someone who can help me with all the "fun stuff" LOL). I wanna thank you for your comments and I really hope this project will be as amazing as you expect.**

 **Live long and prosper**

 **Whoisnormal**


End file.
